


Of Movie Nights And Young Love

by minyoongurt



Series: Riordanverse Drabbles & Oneshots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Fluff, Italian Nico di Angelo, M/M, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 500-1.000, brain vomit, nico missed out on so much, only implied, random wholesome stuff, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt
Summary: Will is helping Nico catch up on movies he missed out on during his time in the Lotus Hotel. Lots of chaos ensues.Or: Nico is a lil shit and Will really does adore him
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Riordanverse Drabbles & Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854148
Comments: 3
Kudos: 200





	Of Movie Nights And Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread
> 
> *Characters are not mine!*

It was quiet in cabin thirteen, the only sound coming from a laptop Leo has so graciously crafted for the son of Hades. Upon hearing Nico had missed out on eighty years worth of pop culture and entertainment, the engineer had to help. Will had been the one to start showing Nico movies. Leo couldn’t sit still for more than two seconds, so he was no help in that field.

The couple was curled up in Nico’s bed, the laptop situated where they could both see it. Will had put  _ Hercules _ on, knowing it would serve as a good laugh to kick off their marathon. The blonde hummed quietly along to every song while lightly dragging his nails up and down his boyfriend’s back. He knew the scars on Nico’s back tended to itch more often than not and scratching always seemed to do the trick. 

“Phil looks like Coach Hedge…” Nico mumbled from where he was half-laying on top Will.

“Eh, I can kind of see it. Coach has more hair.” The son of Apollo replied nonchalantly. 

Nico looked up at his boyfriend, his face scrunched up in disgust.

“Don’t ask how I know, it’s a long story.” 

He nodded, looking back down and focusing on the film. The son of Hades didn’t last long, he soon grew board and restless. He groaned dramatically and turned to look up at Will. 

“This is boring, it’s not at all accurate. My Dad’s hair isn’t flaming, nor is it  _ blue _ .” He spat.

“Why do you say it like that? Blue isn’t that bad.” Will shrugged. “My eyes are blue.” 

Nico scoffed, propping himself up on his forearms. “You know why.” He grumbled, placing his hands on Will’s cheeks and grazing over them with his boney fingers. “Your eyes aren’t  _ just _ blue, they’re like...more. They’re more like the sky, less like the ocean. I like your eyes.” 

Will’s heart swelled as he leaned into the frail hands holding his cheeks. He placed a kiss on each of Nico’s palms. “Got’cha, Neeks.” He said with a nod, giving him a pat on the back to try to get him to lay down again. Thankfully, he did. 

There was silence between them, finally. Sure, one of them would shift and the blankets would rustle, but it was no big deal. As the movie began to end, Nico spoke up again.

“Can we watch  _ Little Women _ again?” He asked, his eyes glued to the screen as he watched Hercules regain his godly powers. 

Will chuckled quietly under his breath, shaking his head. “We watched it last night, Silly Goose.” 

“But what if it’s different this time?” 

Will snorted, ruffling the smaller boy’s hair. “It’s not going to be different, babe, that’s not how movies work. Plus, we have new movies we can be watching.”

Nico grumbled quietly to himself about how Will was ridding him of his rights and a bunch of bologna like that. He crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. 

The blonde smiled in amusement as he watched his dramatic emo gremlin. “Neeks, do you even know your rights?” He asked, honest to gods having been completely joking. His eyes widened when he heard his boyfriend mumble an “I don’t know”. 

Will gawked for a moment before sitting up and grabbing Nico by the shoulders, turning the brunette to face him. “How on earth are you even a US citizen?!” He exclaimed. 

“I don’t even know if I am!” Nico said back, staring back at Will with a bewildered expression. 

The blonde groaned loudly and fell back against the bed, burying his face in his hands. He remained like that until he felt a weight on his lap. He peeked out from between his fingers to find his boyfriend’s head on his thighs. 

“Mi amore,” Nico whispered. “I’m fine. I spend my days fighting monsters, not being a normal person, we’re safe at camp.” 

Will took a mental note of how Nico said  _ we. We’re _ safe at camp. He smiled, brushing his fingers through his partner’s unruly hair. 

“We’ll protect each other.” He whispered back before slowly moving to lay back down. Once Nico was safely tucked against his side he began to look for another movie to watch, since  _ Hercules _ has ended. 

“I love you.” 

Will barely caught the soft-spoken words from his boyfriend, but they made his heart soar. He tilted his head down to place a kiss on Nico’s head.

“I love you too, Sunspot.” He whispered back. He continued to scroll through both Netflix and Disney Plus, hoping to find a good movie he could get Nico hooked on. 

“Can we watch  _ Little Women _ ?” Nico asked again, impatient as could be. It Will couldn’t find another movie then why couldn’t they just watch one they both liked again?

Will sighed, pausing his search to look down at Nico. There was a beat of hesitation before he finally breathed out a “Fine”. 

Nico couldn’t be happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this was okay, I wrote it in like half an hour. I haven’t written for this fandom in so long, it’s glad to be back!!
> 
> Twt: @tiniyoungk


End file.
